


Bumps in the Night

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [83]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Banter, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Reunions, Zombie!Arthur, vampire!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Arthur's back. Merlin's a vampire. The whole destiny thing is a bit anti-climactic, really.Three loosely connected drabbles for Merlin Writers Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe 2017 (Pumpkins, Spiderwebs, Bats). Sort-of continuation fromBetween the Dead and the Living, but can be read as a stand-alone.





	Bumps in the Night

 

The jack-o-lanterns glowing from a neighbouring yard shed an eerie light over the scene: enough that Merlin could see what was happening almost as soon as it began.

 

Someone was rising.

 

This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, by any means, but Merlin hadn’t turned anyone recently (that he knew of), and most of the other vampires stayed away from his patch, claiming he was too depressing. Besides, surely he would have sensed it if there were another vampire in the vicinity – he wasn’t _that_ oblivious.

 

What was happening now felt different. Familiar. Almost like…

 

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, falling off his gravestone.

 

* * *

  

“Ew,” was the first thing Arthur said, once he’d clawed his way out of the earth for the second time. He didn’t look particularly zombie-like: Merlin supposed that had something to do with being the Once and Future King. He was, however, covered in dirt and cobwebs, his golden hair plastered to his head and far too long to be fashionable. “Merlin, why am I covered in dirt?”

 

“You just crawled out of a grave, sire,” Merlin said, feeling a little giddy.

 

“I did _what?_ ”

 

“It’s been a long time,” Merlin said. “And I have a lot to tell you.” 

 

* * *

 

 “When I told you not to change, I didn’t mean this,” Arthur said, staring at Merlin. Merlin gave a little squeak and fluttered his wings, returning to human form in a flurry of fur and fury. “You’re a bat.”

 

“I’m a _vampire_ ,” Merlin corrected, scowling. Their reunion wasn’t going the way he’d hoped; or perhaps Arthur was more annoying than he remembered. “Besides, technically, you’re a zombie.”

 

“Touché.” Arthur grinned. “It’s good to see you, Merlin. Even if you are a bloodsucking fiend.”

 

Merlin sighed. “It’s good to see you too,” he said, letting Arthur pull him close. “You prat.”

 


End file.
